


Bites [ENG]

by Fae



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Bits of not-yet-completed longer stories, about multiple characters and pairings.-Ask for answers| "Just tell me how can I make you change your mind." (Harvey/Mike)





	Bites [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

> \- so I got this problem with Suits, which is that I have a whole folder of semi-written things and not even one finished story, because they have super huge plots and I lack the necessary focus (I'm working on it, I swear). So I resolved to start posting some little bit(e)s of them that could be read as stand alone. Inside you'll find: Harvey, Mike and Jessica in every combination whatsoever (#OT3 <3), Rachel and Daniel as guest stars, a bit of gen, a bit of porn, a bit of underlying BDSM (not my fault if this series was just _made_ to write BDSM on it, all of the relationships between the characters are basically one big giant metaphor, and not even a subtle one), a bunch of pre-series and S1 stuff and some what-ifs. The idea is that every bit is going to become a longer story someday. Maybe. Fingers crossed '':D  
>  \- this is also my first attempt at writing in english (my mothertongue is italian), so don't be too mean but concrit the shit out of it please, I need to improve! If interested you can find the italian version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859361), with a lot more chapters - I'll try and translate them all with time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just tell me how can I make you change your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- prompt: #35 for [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)  
> 

_"Okay, look, this is all pretty fascinating stuff, but I'm afraid I got to get back to work."_   
  


"Just tell me how can I make you change your mind."

Harvey freezes, his fingers hovering over the handle, then slowly backtracks. Undoubtedly the wisest thing to do would be throwing that kid out, forgetting to have ever known him and choosing a random idiot among the ones queueing on the other side of the door, but the truth is, all he's looking for is an excuse to make him stay.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough" he says, in a condiscendent tone. "This isn't about what I want to do, it's about what I _can_ do."  
"Bullshit."  
"Excuse me?"

Mike takes a deep breath. "Bullshit", he repeats, more confidently. "A man like you can do" a pause, and his look gets more intense "and _have_ , everything he wants."

Harvey takes a step closer, placing both his hands on the desk and leaning towards him.

"And why should I want you?" he asks, tilting his head and lowering his voice a little. "You'd be a risk for me. Why should it be worth to take it?"  
"Because I'll do anything in exchange."  
"Really?" he counters, amused. "Make me an offer, then."

Mike exitates for a moment, like he's evaluating what to do and how far to get. He deliberately lowers his gaze on Harvey's mouth and lifts it up a second later, in a wordless question that Harvey doesn't even bother to answer with anything more than a smirk. He can't say to be surprised when Mike's hand slides forward to cover his own, slowly tracing the back of it with his thumb. Nor when he brings it to his lips, waiting for Harvey's own thumb to draw their outline before stroking it slightly with the tip of his tongue, never breaking the contact between their eyes.

"Interested?" he asks in a whisper, the smug tone of his voice contrasting with the faint blush rising on his cheeks.

Harvey's smile gets a little wider. "Maybe."


End file.
